Harry Potter and the Horsemen of Apocalypse
by ADVPhoenix
Summary: Harry Potter is one of four, along with Neville, Luna, and Hermione. The Four Horsemen of apocalypse: Death, War, Pestilence and Famine. Response to my own challenge Harry Potter and the Four Horsemen, Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna. Select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**An:**

Hey guys.

This is my first story on Fanfiction, it is a response to my own challenge which you can find on here on DZ2's forum: topic/88470/83180495/1/Challenge-Harry-Potter-and-the-Four-Horsemen

in reviews could you tell me about any mistakes i make and what to improve on guys.

Thanks!

oh and a quick note the Dursleys don't exist in this story

Pairings: Harry/Hermione, Neville/Luna

* * *

**Harry Potter and the Horsemen of Apocalypse.**

_"Master..."_

_"Wake up master..."_

In the small rectangular bedroom, a young and rather small boy of just ten years of age slept, dreaming. This boy, who lay asleep in bed, was currently living in an orphanage, placed there after the death of his mother and father, Lily and James Potter. The reason for being in said orphanage instead of a wizarding family or in the care of his godfather was because of a certain headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore. his reasoning?

"It would safer placing him in an orphanage, that way no death eaters would be able to find him, I dare say they wouldn't know where to start looking for him, nor would his fame corrupt his my mind like many others so young... "

As Harry Potter lay asleep, he was currently having a rather strange dream, one that had been recurring for the past couple of days. It was of a rather large pale white horse upon its head sat a skull which seemed to mold perfectly to its head, around its body its an armor of sorts which consisted of clean white bones almost as if the horses skeleton was on the outside of its body. Leaning up against the the horse stood a long ash grey pole at the tip a human skull skull and seemed to mold in to the pole, where upon the other side of the skull sat a shimmering curved blade that just seemed to ooze death and destruction.

_"Wake up master..."_

Startled awake by the new voice Harry shot up to a sitting position still in bed to see a small softly glowing ball of light hovering at the foot of bed, it was casting a soft radiant glow upon the room.

_"Harry Potter..."_ A cold ethereal voice whispered from within the small ball of glowing light.

"What are you? What do you want?" Harry shakily questioned the small orb that seemed to be swaying softly now.

_"I am something that can help you... I can help you find out who you really are, tell you things, storys of time since past, teach you things people should never know, I can aid you in becoming a warrior, a master, a king..." _Spoke the ball of light in a slow cold ethereal voice as it informed Harry.

"What... what do you mean?" whispered harry intrigued by what this strange light was telling him.

_"You... You are one of the Four. A god among men, A rider of apocalypse, A... A Horseman... Death" _The Cold voice explained. Harry could not help the small grin that appeared on his face at prospect of being death, but one thing stumped Harry.

"But... but the Horsemen are just myth aren't they?"questioned harry confusion now settling upon his face.

_"Come with me and i will show you they are much more than myth, Harry Potter. Grab my hand and i shall take you to a sacred place, a garden which you could not even start to imagine the beauty of. Grab me and i shall take you there." _The cold ethereal voice commanded.

Harry couldn't help but grin, his face alight with a huge smile. He shot up at once and latched on to the glowing orb of light not knowing what to expect, only to a soft breeze and a bright intense light of which he had to close his eyes only to open them at noise of birds chirping and water flowing.

What he saw was an astounding beautiful sight, there in the middle of the garden stood stood a large and majestic tree which seemed to glow golden brown. Close by lay a small body of water, crystal clear with an array of spectacular fish. But something else caught his eye.

Over by the tree a few steps away stood four tall horses whom seemed to flow with power and majesty.

The first horse stood tall and pale white, the one from his dream he recognized. The white skull sat perfectly atop his head almost molding into it. the bone armor which seemed like an outer skeleton shined from the sunlight, but there, where its hooves where, sat a dark grey almost black mist which reeked death.

Next to what he assumed was his horse stood another, slightly taller horse. This horse was covered in a mystical golden armor the head piece supporting devil-like horns, this horses hooves were literally on fire and look as if it could burn down a forest, this horse he recognized as war's horse.

Then next to his horse on the other side stood another horse though this one slightly smaller. This horses fur light fur covering consisted of dark green almost black, its tail which was black seemed to be dripping some sort of green substance which he would assume was some sort of poison also at the feet lay a pool of said green substance. Harry recognized this horse as pestilence.

And finally on the other side of War's horse stood the smallest of all the horses, which also seemed unfed and look to be dead. it fur was patchy and a sickly white, around its hooves a small mist cloud lay, brown in colour and seemed give off a deathly feel to it. This horse he figured must be famine by the fact it looked tortured and underfed.

Something confusing caught Harry's eye as he turned head to a small patch of grass, there in the patch of grass sat three other children.

_"Neville, Luna and Hermione also known as Pestilence, Famine and war." _Harry jumped out of his skin as heard the cold ethereal voice again forgetting he had been there.

As Harry turned to look at them once again the three other children looked up and straight into his eye.

The Horsemen of Apocalypse had been re-united...

In a lonely cell in Azkaban something was... wrong, Sirius Black wrongly imprisoned godfather of Harry Potter was undergoing some changes in the lonely little cell. A scream tore from Black's throat a throbbing pain overtook him and doubled over clutching his side, he feel to his knees and then went silent.

"Sirius?" one Bellatrix Lestrange called from her cell from across the way. At first there was nothing, then she heard a mumbling sound.

"Hes gone mad" she said grinning evilly to herself. But then she heard it, the mumbling it was... laughter?

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha" Sirius voice had become demonic deathly almost like a demon.

All around the island the Dementors answered there masters call and killed every last guard on duty that day.

* * *

Thanks again for reading.

review and tell me what needs to be better and what-not


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **i felt like posting another chapter, because why not ;)

Oh and if you haven't already read DZ2's take on this challenge then i suggest you do because it is brilliant.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Scythe and a Lordship.**

Sirius awoke with a gasp, remembering how he had felt things how he wanted things, how he wanted the guards who ran this place to die, to be tortured, to suffer. he sat there for a few minutes letting his minds catch up to what was happening, it was then he realised that he knew things, things he hadn't ever been told, things he probably shouldn't have been told and things from a time since past, but one thing he should know and by damn it he did know was that he, Sirius Black was...

Well he was the Lord of Azkaban.

And he wanted someone to hurt, it was by chance that his cousin chose that moment to speak up.

"Sirius?"

**Apocalypse**

"Albus" Cried a rather scared and timid voice, it was that voice that tore Albus Dumbledore away from his thoughts of a certain dark lord.

"Yes Cornelius, what could i do to be of service at this moment, and i must inquire if you would like a lemon drop this evening?" Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone and popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Albus! it's the Dementors they have gone mad i tell you, mad we need your help immediately." Gasped out the minister.

"What? that's not. Step aside Cornelius and i shall be right through." and with swiftness that should not be possible for one so old he shot to the fire place and disapeared in a gust of flames.

**Apocalypse**

"Erm hi... It's nice to meet you, i take it you're Neville as you are the only other bot here, but which of you are Luna and Hermione?" Spoke Harry in a nervous voice from having never been able to connect to anyone before, due to living in an orphanage, and the fact he was startled by the others even being here.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Harry Potter, or would you prefer death?"Spoke the shorter of the two in a rather airy and dreamy tone, she had long blonde hair and also seemed to be wearing cork earrings which Harry found rather odd but didn't question it.

"And i'm Hermione Granger" said the taller of the two, this girl had long wavy brown hair and a slight red tinge to her cheeks, Harry put it down to shyness.

"Is it true that you killed Voldemort and are a really powerful wizard?" She questioned, it all coming out rather fast.

"Err Voldemort... and Wizards?" Asked Harry seemingly confused.

"Hermione"Neville Piped up

"I don't think Harry grew up in the wizarding world, so i dont think he really knows anything about it, right Harry?" Neville explained.

"Right"

"Harry Potter has been living in an orphanage, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore placed him there Isn't that right Harry?" Luna said in that usual dreamy tone of hers.

"How did you know that?" questioned Harry Confusion evident on his face as to where she found that out.

"I can hear things" she carried on in that dreamy tone of hers.

"Things others can not, people often mistake me for a seer, but they're wrong i can hear whispers that travel along the winds and its these little breezes that carry them to me, that is how i know these things Harry Potter, it's also how i know you're the rider known as Death"

"Oh" Harry breathed intrigued by these abilities, he would of asked her to carry on but it was at that point he noticed each of the other riders were holding something. Neville was holding something that looked like a ghostly blanket that seemed almost transparent. Luna also clutched something in her hand it was a long thin black stick with ridges every inch or so and it almost look like a skeletons finger, and last but by no means least Hermione was holding a golden chain but the interesting thing was not the chain but what hung at the end of it, it was a rather large blood red diamond like crystal the size of one of luna's corks that hung from her ear.

"What are they?" Questioned Harry eyeing that objects which they held in their hands.

"This" Luna spoke up first.

"Is the Death stick, its also known to be the most powerful wand in existence" Luna herself seemed awed by that fact let alone Harry himself.

"And Mine" Neville continued.

"Mine is an invisibility cloak, it hides not only my body but my footsteps and any other noise i may make as well as my scent"Neville told Harry.

"And this is a stone of resurrection" Hermione seemed nervous just describing this one.

"From what I have already read this stone can summon people who are dead, but it can also summon demons and undead armies..."If Harry wasn't awed before he was well and truly flattened now.

"And the scythe" Spoke the cold ethereal voice of the orb.

"The scythe is yours, just as i am yours" and with that the glowing orb shimmered and seemed to melt into the scythe at the base of the tree.

Harry then took careful steps towards the scythe and as he grabbed the handle of the scythe, he heard the same ethereal voice, though this time in his head.

"I'm here to help you and guide you in your quest master, if you seek information or advice do not be afraid to ask for it"

"What else can the scythe do apart from the obvious?" asked Harry eager to know more.

"It has the power to corrupt, control torture and even destroy souls" Explained the ethereal voice.

"Wow" Breathed Harry and the other three in unison.

"My lord" a distant yet majestic voice inquired.

As Harry turned, he saw the pale white horse walking towards him as it came to a stop it before him the majestic white horse bowed before him, Harry returned the bow waiting for the pale horse to carry on.

"I am your steed and you are my rider, if you should ever need me just call and i shall be there" Said the majestic commanding voice of the horse.

"Thank you" Breathed Harry overwhelmed by the fact that such a gift had been bestowed upon him.

**Apocalypse**

"Please Stop" Mumbled a weak pathetic voice.

"Or what dear Bella, you'll get the guards to feed me to the Dementors?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Please i'll do anything" trembled the voice of the broken girl.

"Anything you say? Then you shall serve me and my godson, Lord Azkaban and death, otherwise you will die because your current master does not stand a FUCKING CHANCE!" Screamed Sirius.

* * *

Tell me if anything needs fixing!

Thanks!


End file.
